List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Please do not add theories as to how something might make sense. It is clear that many of these things are "explainable" in some unwritten or extrapolated context. The point of this list is to expose continuity issues, not to say that Glee ''is terrible, so please do not get defensive. These issues do exist, and for the Gleeks to ignore or deny that is an insult to the what we do love about the show, causing other fandoms to lower their respect for us. List 'Rachel's Diet' She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline egged her and said "We hear you're a vegan, Berry". However, in The Rhodes Not Taken, she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Even if she was not originally a vegan, if she is an observant Jewish person, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it is not Kosher. In Ballad, she also made a venison casserole for Mr. Schue. 'Rachel's Age' In Pilot, Rachel says that she is 16. However, in Dream On, she reveals that her birthday is December 18, 1994, meaning that she would have just turned 15, meaning that she would have been a freshman at the time. Also, she is revealed to be a graduating senior is Season 3. 'Rachel's Bedroom' During Hairography, her bathroom door is opposite her bed, and also seen in Bad Reputation, the outside door is on the right wall. There is no sign of a window. In The Power of Madonna, the outside door is on the left, the bathroom door is on the right, she gets ready for 'doing the deed' in there. In Dream On she comes out of it combing her hair and there's a window in behind her desk, opposite her bed. In Mash-Up, she also has different room positions, such as where her desk is. 'Boarding School or No? Kurt goes to Dalton, a school in Westerville, which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the assumption that Dalton is a boarding school; however, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation meaning he's living at home. Also in Rumours, Sam mentions that he got a job delivering pizzas at night and saw Kurt when he brought one to Dalton. Assuming this was during a late-night rehearsal for the Warblers, Kurt would probably not want to drive all the way from Westerville to Lima, unless he frequently stays with Blaine or another friend from Dalton, whether it is at their house or dorms, if there are dorms at Dalton. However, there is also the possibility that Dalton has optional room and board. It has been basically confirmed by the frequent commuting from McKinley to Dalton and vice versa that Westerville and Lima have been placed closer together geographically in Glee for the sake of making things simpler. '''Mercedes-Quinn Friendship In Home, Quinn comforts Mercedes when she is struggling to be thin and is very nice and uplifting and tells her that it's okay to be comfortable in her own body. In Funk Mercedes even invited Quinn to move in with her and when Quinn was in labor, she explicitly asked for Mercedes to be present when Beth was born. Ever since, they have not been seen communicating very much, if at all. Mr. Schuester states that Quinn hasn't even said thank you to Mercedes for letting her live in her house. 'Brittany and Pregnancy' In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it; however, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. 'Quinn's Due Date' In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break; however, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is five episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after Regionals; therefore, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. 'Sue's Mother' In the episode Showmance, Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother," but in Furt, Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester, comes back after killing off the last Nazi. Though she could be lying like she often does for exaggeration. 'Warbler's Informal Performances' In Silly Love Songs, the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unoffical venue since 1927. But in Original Song, Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. 'New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two)' In season two, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget had siphoned off 10% of the glee budget and had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events; however, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education. No explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs (which is already after one competition). 'New Directions' Props' In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them; however, they still manage to buy different sets for almost every episode that would normally cost'' a lot'' of money, something that New Directions do not have if they can't even pay three hundred dollars to rent a bus. For example, the light screen in the background in The Substitute when Rachel and Holly are performing Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from Chicago. 'Glee Club's Popularity' In A Night of Neglect, no one in Glee was able to invite people to come to the benefits despite that they have popular characters. This conflicts with several scenes shown previously in the series. New Directions had a full house for their fall invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up six audience members in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. In Born This Way, when Kurt and New Directions members sang Barbra Streisand, they have plenty of flashmobbers willing to help Rachel feel more confident with her looks. Also, in A Very Glee Christmas, the students heckle the Glee club and the teacher even throws her shoe at them, and in The Purple Piano Project, the students start a food fight after they sing We Got the Beat. 'Azimio's Moral Code' In Britney/Brittany, Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn. Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people." In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity." This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in Glee Club when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. 'The School Paper ("The Muckraker")' In Showmance, when Quinn, Brittany, and Santana try out for New Directions, Quinn tells Will "I'm pretty sure you've read about this in the school paper: Finn and I have been an item for awhile now." And in the the Rhodes Not Taken Rachel was being interveiwed by Jacob thinking it was for the school newspaper. However, in Rumours, Sue tells Terri that she wants to bring back The Muckraker, to which Terri responds, "But the school newspaper was discontinued two years ago due to a lack of interest" meaning that the Muckraker would have been discontinued long before Finn and Quinn were an item. 'Jesse's Intelligence' In season one, Jesse understands all of the vocabulary that Rachel uses and properly uses complex words such as "fastidiously" in sentences. When he returns in Prom Queen, Jesse claims he didn't know you have to take all your classes in college and doesn't know what a recession is insinuating he isn't that smart. 'The Warbler's Regionals Number' After performing ''Misery'', Blaine shouts, "Hey Regionals! You've just met our opening number!" In Original Song, Blaine and the Warblers are seen arguing over what to sing at Regionals. They decide to sing Candles and ''Raise Your Glass'', Misery ''never even being mentioned. ''Misery ''was the 11 o'clock number that was replaced by ''Candles. 'New Directions' Nationals Set List' When New Directions is writing original songs in New York for Nationals, they are already in their hotel rooms, meaning that they arrived in New York not having written, choreographed, or rehearsed any of their songs. They are only in New York for a few days before Nationals, so it seems unlikely that they could have their songs ready by then (and believe that they are likely to win). 'The Promise Ring' In Furt, Sam tells Quinn that he loves and would like to marry her in the future, than gives her a promise ring; however, when they broke up in Comeback, the ring nor promise was mentioned, and it is never shown what happened to the ring. 'Sue's House' In Funk, when Will comes to visit Sue at her house, he is literally tripping over the number of trophies in the hallways and then in Sue's bedroom. When he and Emma re-visit the house in Comeback, the number of trophies has radically decreased. 'Finn's Stance on Cheating' In season one, he cheated on Quinn two times with Rachel (while she was pregnant with a baby he thought was his at the time); however, in Comeback, Sam states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby being Pucks), and she doesn't deny it. He also accepts Santana and Brittany's offer to go on a date with both of them to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time. He later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn gets mad when he finds out Rachel cheated on him, yet he cheated on her. 'New Directions vs. Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals' In Season 1, New Directions faced Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. In Season 2, when ND tied with The Warblers at Sectionals, they BOTH competed against Aural Intensity at Regionals. However, Vocal Adrenaline was not on the list of competitors, so unless "sections" and "regions" change every year, (which they probably don't since ND faced Aural Intensity both years) they should have competed against Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, not Nationals. 'New Directions singing a "Funk" number to beat Vocal Adrenaline' In Funk, Will finds out that Vocal Adrenaline has a weakness, which is Funk music. When Give Up the Funk was performed at the end of the episode, Jesse and the rest of VA are petrified and refer to themselves as "soulless automatons" because they could never pull off a Funk number. However, New Directions performs a Journey medley instead of a Funk number at Regionals. They also seem scared stiff after learning that Sue is a judge. Now which while it makes sense to be scared that Sue will crush them at Regionals, it makes no sense that New Directions is excited and confident about their new style of music and Puck even said to Vocal Adrenaline quite confidently "See you punks at Regionals!" and suddenly in the very next episode they all believe they are going to lose. However, this particular error could probably be explained by the fact that Funk was originally supposed to air before Theatricality but was changed at the last minute. Notice when you watch Funk before Theatricality, it makes it seem like Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga music to beat New Directions and their Funk music. '"Funk" performances pt. 2' In Funk, the episode centers around Vocal Adrenaline psyching out New Directions, and New Directions fighting back by performing funk numbers. At the beginning of the episode, it is stressed that Vocal Adrenaline has never pulled off a funk number before; however, they sang "Another One Bites the Dust" at the start of the episode, which is a funk rock song, meaning it infuses elements of both funk and rock music. Also, Quinn sings "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" for the funk assignment, which is not a funk song, despite being originally by funk artist James Brown. Also, in the episode, Mercedes claims that when white people do funk you end up with "KC and the Sunshine Band". Harry "KC" Wayne Casey is the only white member of the group; their past bassist/drummer Richard Finch was white as well, but the majority of the group is not white. 'Santana-Sam Relationship' In Comeback, Santana starts dating Sam after he breaks up with Quinn. Their relationship is shown on-going until episode episode sixteen, where Santana dedicates a song with him. However, in Born This Way,Born This Way (Episode)Santana starts dating David Karofsky (at least officially), without anyone (including Sam himself) mentioning her relationship to Sam ever again, which makes it seem as if it has disappeared. 'The Bullywhips' In Born This Way, Karofsky and Santana start a club called the Bullywhips as a way to stop bullying and provide a safer school environment for all students, like Kurt whom they successfully get to come back to McKinley. However, after The Prom Queen, they are not seen or heard from and in The Purple Piano Project, Finn gets slushied by the hockey team, and they also shove Rory into a locker in Pot O' Gold, both of which should have been prevented by the Bullywhips. And even if the club was "disbanded", there is no way Figgins would have let them stop patrolling the hallway, if he is even a good principal. However, this could probably be explained by the fact that Karofsky transferred schools. 'Blaine's classification' In Original Song, Blaine refers to himself as a "Junior Member" of the Warblers, meaning he would have been in the same grade as Kurt, who was a junior at the time. However, in I Am Unicorn, he is said to be a year behind Kurt. If Blaine really was a sophomore while he was at Dalton academy, it's highly unlikely that they would have given him EVERY solo in the group. Also, Blaine's character was originally said to be a year older than Kurt, but he is now a year younger. 'Lucy Caboosey' In Born This Way, Lauren digs up the dirt on Quinn, eventually finding out about her past life as Lucy Q. Fabray. When Quinn states that people at her old school made up a nickname for her, Lauren suggests "Juicy Lucy", and Quinn admits "Lucy Caboosey". Shortly after, we find out that Lauren had made some posters with "Vote For Lucy Caboosey" on them, meaning they were created before Lauren knew the nickname. However, it may be possible that Lauren simply wanted Quinn to admit she was called "Lucy Caboosey". 'Santana's Sexuality' Santana is originally thought to be bisexual, having male sexual partners, such as a one-night-stand with Finn and a long-term sexual relationship with Puck, as well as a sexual relationship with her best friend Brittany. Also, in Britney/Brittany and The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she flirts with and makes sexual remarks to Emma's boyfriend Carl saying "You can totally drill me anytime" and "Wanky..", and in Silly Love Songs, she gets mad at Puck for being interested in Lauren Zizes instead of her on Valentines Day. However, when she finally admits her feelings for Brittany, she says although she is fluid, she is "stuck". Now while it makes sense to be stuck on someone, it doesn't explain how she suddenly is no longer interested in men at all, and she even admitted in Sexy that she is attracted to both men and women. It's strange how she considers herself bisexual in one episode then 3 episodes later, she refers to herself as a "closet lesbian" in Born This Way and is openly lesbain to Brittany in The Prom Queen, despite also saying in Sexy that she wasn't interested in any labels. 'West Side Story Casting' Blaine originally tries out for the role of Bernardo, but ends up getting Tony because Beiste, Emma, and Artie think that he is perfect for the role. Yet, when the cast list goes up, Bernardo is not cast, though it is revealed in The First Time that Puck is playing Bernardo. Officer Krupke, a very minor character, is cast though and Kurt Hummel gets the role. When he tried out, they all thought that he had great star power and did a great job. Yet, they gave him a role with no singing. The reason Kurt did not get Tony is because they felt that he was too feminine for the part, but Officer Krupke is some old, butch guy, who Kurt could not pull off well either. Lastly, Santana was given the role of Anita, but we never saw her audition or have any desire to do so. Also, in the performance of America, there are so many Sharks (Santana, Tina, Puck, Rory and several extras), but only 7 Jets (Mike, Quinn, Brittany and 4 extras), which makes the gangs unbalanced in terms of numbers. 'Lauren's original crush on Puck' In Special Education, Lauren finds Puck in a port-o-potty, and he asks her to join Glee club which she agrees to do if he gives her seven minutes in heaven. Then in A Very Glee Christmas, she tells Santa Claus, "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox!" However, in Silly Love Songs, she is suddenly playing "hard-to-get" with him, and it is revealed that he no longer turns her on after only 3 minutes of the 7 he promised her. She even threatens him for staring at her which makes no sense because if she's no longer into him, she wouldn't have asked Santa Claus for him to like her. 'McKinley High's lunchroom' In Seasons 1 and 2, the cafeteria is average sized. However, in The Purple Piano Project, it is noticeably larger with a raised ceiling and striped-colored brick walls that were not there before. Then suddenly in Asian F when Mercedes is sitting with Shane, the lunchroom is back to normal. While one may think that in high school, there are often 2 cafeterias: one for lower-classmen, and one for upperclassmen, but the New Directions have been seen sitting in both. In a normal high school, teachers would probably not allow students to switch cafeterias whenever they feel like it. And even if the larger one where We Got the Beat took place was just another part of the cafeteria, it has not been shown at any other time throughout the series. 'Rachel's extra-curricular activities and NYADA' In Mattress, Rachel reveals that she is part of just about every single club at McKinley High. However, in The Purple Piano Project, she claims that like Kurt, she is thin on extra-cirricular activities and picks up the idea of putting on West Side Story. And in Asian F, she runs against Kurt and Brittany for class president because she feels she has not been involved in enough activities to secure herself a spot for NYADA. If Rachel really was involved in all those clubs she mentioned in Mattress, she would not have even needed to be in West Side Story or run for class president. 'Kurt's curiosity about sex.' In Blame it on the Alcohol, when Burt gets angry with Kurt because Blaine slept over, after Kurt apologizes he says "But maybe you could step outside you comfort zone and educate yourself, so that if I have any questions I could go to my dad like any straight son could". However in Sexy when Burt wants to have the sex talk with Kurt, Kurt protests and shoves his fingers in his ears and starts singing loudly. 'Brittany and My Headband' In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel sings My Headband to Finn with nobody else around. However, in Original Song, Brittany claims that it is her favorite song, yet she is never shown hearing it. 'Shelby giving Rachel away' In Season 1, Shelby talks about how she was a surrogate mother for Rachel's gay dads. However, in I Am Unicorn, she says that she gave Rachel up for adoption, but it wasn't really an adoption since it's said in Pilot that one of the Berrys really is Rachel's real biological father. 'New Directions Boys' insecurities about singing Lady Gaga' In Theatricality, Finn complains to Mr. Schue that he and the other guys don't want to do Lady Gaga because her music is too girly. However, in Born This Way, they do not object when Mr. Schue tells them that they are singing Born This Way. Santana and Lima Heights Adjacent In Britney/Brittany, Santana mentions that her dad is a doctor. However, in Silly Love Songs, she mentions that she lives in a part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent, which is on the "wrong side of the tracks" which is the ghetto part of town where bad things happen all the time. However, if Santana's dad really is a doctor, it is highly unlikely that he would have picked a place to live in the ghetto. (However it is possible that Santana's Family currently lives in the main part of Lima and once lived in Lima Heights Adjacent before her father became a doctor.) 'Mercedes-Kurt friendship' In Season 1 and the first half of Season 2, Kurt and Mercedes are like best friends. However, after Kurt transfers back to McKinley, the two do not communicate very much, if at all. Also in Season 3, Mercedes is always with Shane, and subsequently Santana and Brittany starting in Pot O' Gold, and Kurt is always hanging out with either Blaine or Rachel. 'Acceptance in New Directions' In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar Motta is denied the entry to New Directions, because she has little musical talent. However, Lauren Zizes and Mike Chang had been accepted, though they have been shown to be bad singers as well. In the case of Lauren, they might have taken because they New Directions was very close to Sectionals and only had 11 members at that point and they let Jacob Ben Israel join when Finn temporarily quit after finding out that Quinn's baby wasn't his immediately prior to Sectionals. The same applies with Mike because they just needed more people in the club. 'The Lima Bean' Throughout the series, Dalton Academy and Mckinley High students are seen hanging out there. As said above, Dalton Academy and McKinley High are about 2 hours apart, so even if both students drove an hour to get there, it would still be unlikely that they would hang out that much there. 'Kurt's Coffee Order' In Silly Love Songs, Blaine knows Kurt's coffee order by heart, which is a "nonfat mocha". However, in Blame It On The Alcohol, he gets a medium drip, just like Blaine. 'Extra/Backup Dancers' The Troubletones have 7 members: Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Sugar and three extra girls. If nobody joins New Directions, how did Shelby get 3 extras in her group? The same can apply to West Side Story; who played all the Shark Girls? 'Blaine and the King's Island Christmas Spectacular' In A Very Glee Christmas, Blaine mentions that he is singing with a girl in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular. However, that particular event hasn't happened in Lima since 1990. 'Thad's Classification' In Special Education, it's revealed that the Warbler are head by three senior classmen elected by their classmates, and Thad is one of the senior classmen. However, in The First Time, Thad is singing Uptown Girl with the other Warblers. 'Rachel's on/off views and knowledge of premarital sex vs. celibacy/West Side Story' In Showmance, Rachel calls out the entire celibacy club and explains that "it's been proven that celibacy doesn't work in high schools" and also says "Girls want sex just as much as guys do." However, in The Power Of Madonna, she feels insecure both times when she and Jesse attempt to have sex and feels like she's not ready. She also says that she won't be ready to have sex until she is 25 in Grilled Cheesus and chooses to remain celibate in Sexy in order to focus on her songwriting for Regionals. However, in The First Time, Artie has convinced her that she needs to have sex in order to give an authentic performance, so she hastily and unsuccessully tries to have sex with Finn before opening night. Since Rachel, who is a broadway EXPERT, actually said in Preggers that Maria is one of her dream roles, implying that Maria is the perfect role for her, she should not have needed to listen to Artie or even believe him that the role of Maria is about "sexual awakening." She also does not seem to have considered the consequences of having premarital sex in high school (Pregnancy, STDs, etc.), which could possibly kill her chances of ever being on Broadway.